It's Not Over
by SBoleyn
Summary: Amelia Shepherd was a broken person, she went trougth a lot, and when she was finally happy her world crashed down once again.. What happens when she finds out about the shooting and goes to Seattle, not only to see her broher, but also someone else?
1. Everything Back But You

It's Not Over

Summary: Amelia Shepherd is a broken person, her dad died in front of her, she consumed drugs, and when she was finally happy her world crashed down once again.. What happens when she finds out about the shooting and goes to Seattle, not only to see her broher, but also someone else?

A\N: ok I know I shouldn't be doing this but I can't help myself hehe.. Guys I won't leave my other stories behind I promise

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own "Grey's Anatomy" or Private Practice :(

R and R!

* * *

It was a normal day in 'Oceanside Wellness' when suddenly Amelia Shepherd entered running and screaming "ADDIE! ADDIE!"

At this all the employees came out of their offices and Addison said "Amelia what's going on?"

"Sam and I were on our way here when we heard in the radio that.. that.. there's a shooter at 'Seattle Grace Mercy West'" replied Amelia with tears running down her cheeks, at this comment everyone gasped

"What?.. But.. But" said Addison with tears in her eyes

"Let's see if there's something on the t.v" said Cooper turning on the t.v, then he sat with Amelia at the couch and grabbed her hand, Sam sat at Amelia's other side and put an arm around her shoulder, Addison was leaning against the wall when Pete put an arm around her shoulders`

In that moment Naomi entered the practice and said "Addison, Amelia I heard about the shooting, do you have news?" At this everyone shook their heads 'no' and Naomi went to grab Addison's hand, they were all focused on the t.v when a reporter appeared saying _"we have news about the shooting at 'Seattle Grace Mercy West' hospital, apparently he shooter is Gary Clarck, the husband of a patient who was taken out of live support last month, his principal card was the chief of surgery, Doctor Derek Shepherd who indeed was shot"_ at this Sam turned off the t.v and sat a deperate Amelia in his lap were he hugged her while she cried and Cooper calmed her whispering things such as 'everything is going to be ok' in her ear, on the other side Pete was hugging a crying Addison and calming her down, Naomi broke into sobs and Charlotte hugged her, while the restof the employees were standing in utter shoch at the news.

Amelia couldn't believe that her brother had been shot, even thougth their relationship was complicated, he was her brother and she loved him no matter what, because he was always there for her and they shared a deep connection, that slowly fade away the fatefull day when she was 16 and he was 19, and they had to watch their dad being shot, months before that they talked about their problems and were always together, but when that happened they drifted apart 'till the point were she started consumig drugs and one day she unintentionally overdosed, Mark and Derek found her dead, she was dead for 3 minutes, according to both of them those were the worst 3 minutes of their lifes and Derek stopped talking to her, that day she decided to change and the result was a amazing relationship with Mark 4 years later, and a second chance to fix things with Derek... She was still in Sam's lap when she remembered that Mark worked in the same hospital as Derek, and she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear "what about Mark?"

"Oh my god" gasped Addison

Amelia stood up and said "I'm going to Seattle"

"Amelia calm down" said Sam grabbing her by the shoulders

"CALM DOWN? HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? MY BROTHER JUST GOT SHOT! AND MY HUSBAND! EX HUSBAND! OR... WHATEREVER! COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL I KNOW!" said Amelia collapsing to the floor with a new round of tears, at this Addison sat beside Amelia and holded her tightly, but Amelia hit her in the arm and said "LET ME GO! I HATE YOU! YOU ARE A WHORE! If you hadn't slept with him then everything would be different!" Addison started crying again but didn't let go of Amelia

"why don't Addison, Amelia, Naomi and Pete head to Seattle and we took care of everything here, 'till we can join them there?" said Charlotte

"it's seems like a good idea" answered Pete, at this Amelia stood up and said "yeah let's..do..that" with this Pete put an arm around her shoulders and led her to The parking lot, Addison stood up and she and Naomi said goodbye to everyone before hoping in the backseat of Pete's car, first they went for Lucas and then they headed towards the airport, they were waiting in the gate for at least 20 minutes when they fligth was announced, Addison and Naomi sat together in the seats behind Amelia and Pete

"I'm sorry for my outburst" said Amelia looking up from the window and into Pete's eyes

"don't apologize, those reactions are normal" said Pete giving Amelia a smile and holding her hand "everything is going to be ok"

"how do you now that?" asked Amelia with fear evident in her eyes

"you have to believe me ok?"

"ok, thanks Pete"

"it's ok Amelia, i'm here if you want to talk"

"I know" said Amelia giving him a smile and a hug

Addison and Naomi were in silence when Addison suddenly blurted out "maybe Amelia's rigth"

"what?" asked a confused Naomi

"maybe if I hadn't slept with Mark, then everything would be different"

"Addison don't be stupid, she said that on impulse, besides if you hadn't slept with Mark then you'll be in a loveless marriage or even divorced"

Addison sighed and said "yeah you're probably rigth"

Amelia excused herself and stood up from her seat, she went to the bathroom, then she went to Addison's and Naomi's seats and said "Naomi can you please give us a minute?"

"ok, I'll just go and talk to Pete" said Naomi smiling and going to sit next to Pete, Amelia sat were Naomi was just a few seconds ago and said "Addie I'm sorry"

"It's ok Amelia" said Addison not looking at her

"no it's not ok, because I know I hurted you with that coment and I didn't meant to say that, it was an impulse" said Amelia with tears in her eyes

Addison looked up at Amelia and said "yes Amy you hurted me but I can't blame you, look I was really happy that you forgave me after sleeping with your husband but I knew that a day like this was going to come, a day when you would say to me that you hated me, and that everything was my fault, and indeed everything was MY fault and thanks to that I just can't forgive myself, Amy I ruined us, we used to be tha fantastic 4, I remember you and Mark having breakfast at our house almost every morning, I remember that we used to watch eachothers surgeries in the gallery, I remember our long walks in the woods when those 2 decided to go fishing, I rememnber Mark and Derek carrying our bags in the mall, I remember everything, and.. and I ruined that" said Addison with tears streaming down her cheeks

"no Addie it wasn't your fault, Derek practically cheated on you with his work, he was so distressed about Mark being sick that he tried to focus on work and he forgot about you, I.. I tried to be strong for Mark, but it was not that easy and he could se that and that was worst than anything, he watched me so weak, so sad that he just couldn't take it anymore, and you.. you were worse than the 3 of us, your husband wasn't there for you, your best friend was sick and your sister in law, your sister! was in a huge state of self-destruction and you couldn't do anything about that" said Amelia before hugging Addison, they looked at each other and with just on look they knew they would be ok, so Addison put her head on Amelia's shoulder, Amelia put her arm around Addison shoulders and the stayed like that the whole fligth.

* * *

Flasback

_Amelia was just getting home from work, she entered the beatifull apartment that she shared with her husband of 7 years, but in the moment her feets touched the floor she felt that something wasn't rigth, she felt akward, and it was like she knew what was happening, so she started to run towards the master bedroom and she saw it, her sister in law, her best friend in top of her husband, she gasped and Mark and Addison looked at her with eyes of pure guilt and regret, she just started cying and walk to hers and Mark walk-in closet, Mark pushed Addison aside and put on his boxers before going behid Amelia, she was taking out all of his clothes and he said with tears streaming down his cheeks "Amy please I'm so sorry, Amy I.. I need you, please let's talk about this"_

_"TALK ABOUT WHAT! ABOUT THE FACT THAT A MANWHORE IS ALWAYS A MANWHORE! GET OUT MARK! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" yelled Amelia, she entered the bedroom again, opened the window and trew Mark clothes away, the she looked at Addison who had managed to put on her shirt and her panties, and said "AN YOU! YOU'RE A WHORE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? TO DEREK? GET OUT!"_

_"Amelia please I'm so sorry, we didn't knew what we were doing, please, I love you! you're my little sister, and I love Derek, please! I'm so sorry!" said Addison with tears streaming down her cheeks too_

_"I SAID GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU! NOW!" yelled Amelia pushing them out and closing the bedroom door, trying to avoid their pleas and their cries for forgiveness, she collapsed to the floor and started crying, she grabbed her cellphone and dialed Derek's number, when he picked up the phone he could hear Amelia saying "Der please you need to come"_

_"why? what happened? is it Mark?" asked Derek sounding alarmed_

_"no, well kind of, I.. I got home from work and I found him in bed with.. with Addie" Amelia answered, all she could hear from the other end of the line was Derek's breath, and suddenly the line went dead, she knew he was on his way to the apartment._

_Addison was sitting in the floor of the living room crying and Mark was sitting against the door of the bedroom when Derek entered the apartment slamming the front door, before grabbing Addison by the shoulders and yelling "YOU BITCH! I WANT THE DIVORCE AFER THIS!" he droped her and went to were Mark was sitting, he lifted Mark by the shoulders and punched him in the face before saying "AND YOU! YOU WERE MY BROTHER, MY SISTER'S HUSBAND! AND YOU DO THIS TO US! AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE DONE FOR YOU? SCREW YOU! GO AWAY!" then he opened the door to the bedroom and his heart broke at the sigth in front of him, his little sister in the floor crying her heart out, he went to were she was, sat next to her and hugged her, because rigth now that was all he could do._

_

* * *

_Soooooo what do you think? pleaseeee let a review! reviews make my day! :D


	2. One Step At A Time

It's Not Over

A\N: Hey guys! thank you very much for your support! I'm so glad that you had reviewed, alerted, AND favourited this :D please leave more reviews! I want to know what you think and what you would like to see!

A/N 2: this chapter is very long, so I'm going to post one part rigth now, and the other later :)

Pleaaaseee R and R!

* * *

In the 2 hours and 35 minutes of fligth the guys found out that all the people that had been shot were moved to another hospital, that Derek had actually been shot alongside with Alex Karev, and that 4 doctors, a security guard and 3 nurses had died, Pete and Naomi had taken Lucas with them to the Archifield hotel, and Amelia and Addison were pretty much ready for what they were going to be find in the moment they enetered Seattle Pres..

"Are you ready?" asked Addison standing in the entrance of Seattle Pres

"Sure, why do you ask?" answered Amelia

"he's going to be there"

"I know Addison, I'm not stupid!" snapped Amelia

"I was just asking''

"Sorry Addie I just.. I'm not fine and I'm not ready ok? it's been 3 years since we last saw each other and talked to each other, the last thing I said to him, well yelled, was that I hated him.. This is so hard Addie" said Amelia with tears in her eyes

"I know sweety but you have to be strong" said Addison squeezing Amelia's hand

"I've been strong my whole life Addie"

"I know that, and I'm extremely proud of you.. But you need to be strong one last time, for Derek"

"For Derek" said Amelia holding Addison's hand and leading her trough the doors of the hospital.. If she was honest she had never been this scared in her life, not even when she saw her dad getting killed, because rigth now she was going to see her injured brother, she had alredy seen her husband in a pretty bad shape and now her brother, it seemed like the worst thing on earth to her, and on top of that she was going to see the love of her life again and that was enough to scare the hell out of her, _what if he hates me? what ih he's seeing someone? what if he wants to talk? what am I going to do?.. _her thougts were interrupted by a few voices and someone screaming "ADDIEEEE!" at this Addison let go of her hand and went to hug a latina girl, in that moment she became aware of all the people she had in front of her, they were like 11 and they were standing in the hall outside of the patients rooms

After Addison had Talked and hugged a few more people, and then she said "guys this is Derek's little sister Amelia, Amy these are Derek's colleagues, Callie Torres, Arizona Robbins, Teddy Altman, Owen Hunt, Miranda Bailey, Der's wife Meredith Grey.." while she said the names she pointed to each person

"Ohh Meredith I've heard a lot about you" said Amelia smiling and interrupting Addie

"me too" said Meredith with her usual freak out smile

"well if you let me continue Amy this are Lexie Grey, Cristina Yang, Jackson Avery and April Kepner"

"Nice to meet you all, but what are you doing here in the hallway?"

"Ohh well Derek and Alex are resting rigth now, so we have to stay here" said Callie sitting with Arizona in the sofas, April, Lexie and Teddy did the same, while Miranda, Jackson, Cristina and Owen sat in the chairs next to the wall

"ohh ok" said Amelia glad that Mark wasn't here

"Hurricane Amelia!" said Richard Webber

Amelia turned around and said "RICHARD!"running to him and hugging him

"how's my girl?" asked Richard

"good and you? how's Adele?"

"well you now Adele she's stressful" said Richard laughing

Amelia joined his laugh, but she stopped dead in her tracks when a voice behind her said "Amy?" she turned around and said "Mark,.. it's Amelia, only Derek calls me Amy these days"

"ohh well Amelia, how.. how are you?" asked Mark feeling scared, happy, sad, and nervous, especially because everyone of his friends and colleagues were watching this 'encounter', but to him that didn't mattered at all because his Amy was in front of him

"go..good and.. and you?" asked Amelia trying to be strong

"fine.. Umm can we talk?" said Mark with his voice cracking

"Mark I'm not here to talk about us, I'm here to see my brother"

"Amelia please, you know we need to talk" said Mark

"About what? about the fact that we haven't signed divorce papers yet?" said Amelia getting sligthly angry

"I know you, I have known you for 27 years and rigth now you're putting walls and not letting me in, you're are trying to be the strong one with your sarcastic comments"

"HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO LET YOU IN! THE LAST TIME I DID THAT YOU CHEATED ON ME!" yelled Amelia with tears in her eyes

"DAMN IT AMELIA! WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS!"

"NO MARK! THERE'S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT! I'LL CALL YOUR DAD AND ASK HIM TO MAKE THE PAPERS"

"AMELIA STOP THIS OK? WE CAN'T JUST TROW ELEVEN YEARS OF MARRIAGE LIKE THAT"

"LIKE YOU TREW THEM BY SLEEPING WITH ADDIE?"

"YOU FORGAVE HER!"

"SHE'S LIKE MY SISTER!"

"AND? I'M YOUR HUSBAND! I DESERVE AT LEAST A TALK"

"HOW MANY GIRLS HAVE YOU SCREWED SINCE YOU LEFT NEW YORK? NO WAIT SINCE YOU LEFT THE APARTMENT!" Mark remained silent "that's what I thougth" said Amelia sighing

"I'm sorry, but I love you Amy please talk to me! forgive me!"

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU? DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW"

"Yes" said Mark with tears streaming down his cheeks

"YOU FLIRTED WITH ME 13 YEARS AGO AND I FELL FOR YOU! YOU MADE ME LOVE YOU! MARRY YOU! AND THEN YOU WERE DIAGNOSTICATED WITH CANCER! YOU DIED IN MY ARMS! FOR GOD'S SAKE MARK! YOU LET ME IN AND THEN YOU FREAKING DIED IN MY ARMS, I LOVED YOU! I STILL DO! AND YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH MY BEST FRIEND AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN TROUGH!" yelled Amelia broking into desperate sobs and tears, at this Mark hugged her, but she just hited him with her fists saying "I hate you, why did you had to do this to me?" in that moment she couldn't take it anymore, so she pushed Mark aside and said "I'm.. I'm sorry... I can't do this" and with that she runned away

"AMELIA!" yelled Addison following her

Mark punched the wall and said "DAMN IT!" when he saw that his hand was bleeding

"come let's get you fixed" said Callie leaving with Mark to an exam room, leaving the rest of the doctors shocked at the confessions that were made.

* * *

Addison found Amelia sitting in a bench outside the hospital sobbing, and her heart broke because deep inside she knew that this was her fault too, so she aproached her, sat next to her, hugged her and didn't said anything, because she knew that in this moment Amelia was to focused on her thougths to even notice her presence and that was rigth... Amelia just couldn't believe that things between she and Mark had ended like this, she knew their confrontation wasn't going to be nice, but she didn't expect it to be that.. well like that, with those screams, tears and confessions, she knew Mark was sorry, but she had suffered enough in her life, and a simple apology wouldn't make all the pain that she was feeling go away, because she loved Mark with all her heart, but she was not going to be stupid and put her alredy damaged heart at the risk of being broken again, yes she wanted children, especially with Mark, but things never go as planned, and sometimes you just have to stop wondering what is going to happen, you have to stop making plans for the future because within seconds your whole life can change

Flashback:

_"Mark we both now that you're not feeling well, why don't you go and do some tests?" asked Amelia sitting in the cafeteria with her husband of 5 years_

_"come on Amy it's just the flu" answered Mark trying to avoid the subject_

_"Mark" said Amelia with a warning tone_

_"fine I'll go an do the tests" he pecked her in the lips and said "see you later"_

_"bye honey, love you!"_

_"love you too!"_

_2 hours later Amelia was paged to an on-call room, and she smirked knowing that it was Mark, but she was not prepared to enter and watch Mark sitting in the bed, with his head in his hand, at this sigth she said "babe what's up?"_

_"sit down" said Mark patting the space next to him on the bed_

_"what's going on?" asked Amelia getting scared_

_"I have stomach cancer"_

_"WHAT?" said Amelia with fear_

_"I did the tests, and that's what appeared, I have a consult with the oncologist in 10 minutes"_

_"I'll go with you, everything is going to be ok" said Amelia holding his hand, when Mark looked up he had tears in his eyes, so she hugged him and they stayed like that 'till they were paged to the oncologist's office._

_

* * *

_

Mark and Callie entered the exam room, Mark sat on the gurney and Callie grabbed the things she needed to clean his wound, after 5 minutes of silence she said "so you're married to Derek's sister, great way to found out"

"Callie please not rigth now" said Mark trying to hold his tears

"what about Lexie? oh wait and CANCER? you didn't bother to tell us that you had cancer!" said Callie getting angrier by the second

"I SAID NOT RIGTH NOW!" yelled Mark letting his tears to fall "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I was trying to avoid that part of my life that hurted so much Callie, I feel bad with Lexie because I never loved her for who she was, I loved her because she made me forget about Amelia, and the cancer thing I.. I entered in remission a few months after I got here, I'll tell you the whole story later, but rigth now please don't push me"

"I'm sorry"

"Ït''s ok" said Mark letting Callie stich up his hand

* * *

Arizona, Owen, Teddy, Bailey, Jackson, April, Cristina, Meredith and Lexie were in shock at the fact that Mark was married to Derek's sister, all of them were in silence trying to takeall the information that they were given just minutes ago, when suddenly Lexie said "he's married and he never bothered to tell me"

"How someone can keep this a secret for 3 years?" said Arizona

"we all have secrets don't we?" said Meredith

"yes, but don't tell your girlfriend that you're married?" said Cristina

"I think that they haven't spoke to eachother in all this time" said Teddy

"you still can send divorce papers" said Owen

"maybe he still loves her" said Jackson

"he said that, but why don't call her or something" said Arizona

"because he felt so guilty that he was afraid she would never forgive him, so he putted the issue aside and tried to forget about it" said Bailey

* * *

Sometimes reality has a way of sneaking up and biting us in the ass. And when the dam bursts, all you can do is swim. The world of pretend is a cage, not a cocoon. We can only lie to ourselves for so long. We are tired, we are scared, denying it doesn't change the truth. Sooner or later we have to put aside our denial and face the world. Head on, guns blazing. De Nile. It's not just a river in Egypt, it's a freakin' ocean. So how do you keep from drowning in it?  



	3. Playing With My Heart

It's Not Over

A\N: Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry for the delay, I was in the beach :)

A\N 2: do you guys remember that I said that Mark and Derek were 19 when Derek's dad got shot and Amelia was 16? well I'm changing that, Amy was 16 BUT Mark and Derek were 21, that means that there's a 5 years difference between them and now Amelia is 33, and Mark and Derek 38

Did you saw Grey's Anatomy promo for season seven? It was SO amazing! I really want to see what Shonda is going to bring us this season :D I wouldn't be so excited if I owned the show ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Lexie Grey was.. There were no words to describe what she was feeling, her ex boyfriend's wife just showed up and yelled at him, mentioning a lot of things that Lexie didn't knew, incluiding the fact that he had a cancer, how could he lie to her like that? she loved him, and she was pretty sure that he loved her too, so why he didn't tell her about this beautiful woman who turns out to be his wife, who is also Derek's sister, how could her brother in law not say this to her? and not say that Mark had stomach cancer 3 years ago, did she meant so little to them? she didn't knew, she needed a place to think, a place to cry, because today there was a shooting that was probably because of her,.. Come on she unplugged the dude's wife the shooting WAS her fault, Alex was injured because of her, and now Mark's wife was here because of her, so she ran to the bathroom where she sat in the floor and cried, she could see Cristina (of all people) entering the bathroom, sitting next to her and grabbing her hand, muttering something over the lines 'Meredith is dealing with McDreamy 'and she knew that without speaking Cristina was comforting her.

* * *

Meredith saw her husband getting shot today, she miscarried their baby today, she watched a pshyco man shooting everyone he saw, and she couldn't change that, but she could be there for her sister, she could talk to Derek and Mark, and do something for a person she grew to love over the years, so she told Cristina to go after Lexie while she dealt with Derek, she entered his room and stood at the door watching her injured husband, it pained her to do this but she had to..

"Hey babe" said Drek smiling

"So, I guess you and Mark are just the same" said Meredith with her arms crossed against her chest

"huh?" asks Derek with a clueless expression

"Well, you made the grey sisters fall for you, you build a relationship with them and then it turns out that you're both married"

"Oh my god, is Amy here?"

"with Addison" replied Meredith

"Mer I'm so sorry, I thougth she and Mark had ended everything, they both told me to stay out of it"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to" said Meredith before going out of his room, when she got out she saw that everyone was still there including Lexie and Cristina, she sat next to her sister and held her hand.

* * *

Amelia turned to look at Addison and with red eyes and tears running down her cheeks she said "I need to see Derek", Addison grabbed her hand and led her trougth the hospital and into the same place were she had seen Mark, she realized that every single one of his colleagues was watching her, so she said "I'm very sorry for what you had to see today" she could see that some of them like April, Bailey Arizona, Teddy and Owen would watch her with sympathetic smiles and murmur 'it's ok' 'no problem'.. But she could also see that the rest of them would look at her like she was some kind of whore and turn to look to the other side, she smiled sadly at them and went to Derek's room still holding Addison's hand

"Amy, Addie" said Derek smiling up at them

"surprised?" asked Addison raising an eyebrow

"I had a little warning"

"good" said Amelia smiling sadly at him

"come here bubble" said Derek, motioning for Amelia to lie next to him, she did as she was told and went to hug her brother climbing in bed next to him, in the moment she hugged him she started crying again, Addison sat on the chair next to Derek's bed and began to make circles with her hand in Amelia's back, there were a few minutes of silence before Derek said "you saw him rigth?" Amelia nodded and he said "I'm so sorry bubble"

Flashback:

_8 years old Amelia was sitting in the garden of her house trying to make bubbles, but it was very hard for her, in that moment her brother and his best friend were entering the garden with a football ball and she said "Markie! help me please!"_

_12 years old Mark Sloan walked to where Amelia was and said "what's up pumpkin?"_

_"I can't make bubbles!" At this point Derek was approaching them and heard Amelia's last comment_

_"give me that" said Derek motioning for Amelia to give him her bubble maker, Amelia gave the artifact to his brother and watched in awe as he made bubbles so easily "see Amy it's easy, just concentrate on what you want to do and imagine that you are a bubble" he handed her the bubble maker _

_"Oki doki I will be a bubble" said Amelia giggling before doing her first bubble_

_ "that's it bubble you made a bubble" at this comment the 3 of them laughed and since then Derek called Amelia 'bubble'._

_

* * *

_Not my best chapter, but better than nothing rigth? :)


End file.
